Akame vs Guts
AkameVSGuts.jpg|RoaringRexe Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame VS The Black Swordsman.png|Commander Ghost Description Akame ga Kill! vs Berserk! They grew up in harsh environments and have been betrayed by many, but now they clash their demonic blades to see who is tougher in the world of kill or be killed! '' Interlude Wiz: Survival of the Fittest, Kill or be Killed, The Strong Survive and the Weak Die. This is a common rule applied to many fictional characters. For one to survive sacrifices must be made. '''Boomstick: Akame, the wielder of Murasame.' Wiz: And Guts, the wielder of Dragon Slayer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Akame Wiz: The Weak Die and the Strong Survive in the world of Akame Ga Kill! something that has been unfortunately established by the Empire, as a result of Prime Minister Honest manipulating the Young Child Emperor the Empire had become corrupted and the Revolutionary Army was formed in order to combat the Empire and put an end to its crimes. Boomstick: Along with the Revolutionary Army, a Covert Group named “Night Raid” was formed and specialized in reconnaissance and assassination of targets within the Empire with each member bringing its own unique skill to the table. Wiz: Mine wielder of Roman Artillery: Pumpkin contributed to group with her incredible Marksmanship, Bulat wielder of Demon Armor: Incursio contributed with his incredible combat prowess and skill, Lubbock wielder of Infinite Uses: Cross Tail contributed with his creativity, and Leone wielder of The King of Beasts Transformation: Lionel contributed with her infiltration and hand-to-hand combat. Boomstick: However one member in particular was raised and trained as a part of a group too serve the Empire in order to quell the rising rebellion and was later sent to kill a defector of the Empire named Najenda however would end up joining Night Raid and serving at its possibly strongest and most dangerous member the Red Eyed Killer and wielder of One-Cut Killer: Murasame…Akame. Wiz: Having been trained as a child in the art of combat and having served as an assassin for Night Raid, Akame is without a doubt an incredibly dangerous combatant being able to take on some of the most skilled and dangerous members of the Empire and even some of the most dangerous Danger Beast Akame Ga Kill has to offer and can come out on top. Boomstick: Akame is incredibly fast being capable of avoiding automatic fire from a machine gun, capable of dodging a Grand Chariot Clad Wave’s hit with ease, avoided lightning from General Budo’s Teigu, and has even been stated by Jaeger member Wave to be able to move at Mach Speed. Wiz: Akame is also incredibly agile being capable of jump from tree’s sideways and even jump from place to place during one of Esdeath’s attacks. Boomstick: Also why Akame doesn’t look it, she’s actually really strong capable of cut through a stone pillar with a single swipe of her sword and was even capable of snapping someone’s neck with just her legs. Wiz: However that all hails in comparisons to Akame’s weapon…One-Cut Killer: Murasame Boomstick: While it looks like an ordinary Katana, Murasame is actually a Teigu! Extremely powerful relics created by the First Emperor with there being 48 Teigus in total and all of them wield incredible powers however only a select few can wield them. Wiz: Fortunately for Akame she is capable of wielding Murasame and it is certainly a lethal weapon in its own right and while it may look like a normal sword it’s far from anything but. Boomstick: Murasame is a poisonous blade, once the blade comes in contact with skin it causes the poison to be spread throughout their body killing them within seconds and stopping their heart as well as causing black markings to spread throughout the victims’ body. Wiz: However if Akame needs to, she can activate her Trump Card. Boomstick: Trump Card’s are special Abilities that Teigus have with some of them lacking them and some even being created by the users, Murasame’s Trump Card enhances Akame’s abilities and it’s name Little War Horn may sound like nothing special but what I does is far from that. Wiz: When Akame actives Little War Horn, Akame uses the poison from Murasame to empower herself causing her body to become covered in the Black markings caused by her poison and cause her scleras to become red and as Boomstick said greatly increases enhances all of Akames abilities to the point where she was capable of taking on Esdeath who was considered the Strongest General of the Empire while using an ability that was replenishing her strength. Boomstick: Akame is without a doubt the deadliest and possibly the strongest member of Night Raid; She is capable of taking on other Teigu users like Zanku, Wave, and even her sister Kurome, easily bested numerous soldiers and Danger Beats, was capable of overwhelming Wave and even damage his Teigu Grand Chariot, and was the one too defeat and kill General Esdeath. Wiz: Akame is without a doubt a lethal assassin in her own right however she does have her flaws. Boomstick: As incredible as Murasame is it’s unfortunately not indestructible and can be broken, Akame is also not immune to her blades Poison though she can resist since she needs it to use her trump card, speaking of her Trump Card while it does greatly enhance her abilities it can only be used for a short amount of time and using it puts strain on her body. Wiz: Also Murasames Poison is only effectively against opponents that are living making it rather useless against undead, machines, and armored foes, the poison can be prevented from spreading by amputating the part of the body that was infected with it as demonstrated by Esdeath, also while Akame is pretty tough in her own right she is not unstoppable and can be injured just as heavily as a normal person. Boomstick: Despite these drawbacks, Akame is without a doubt one dangerous assassin and is definitely one that you do not want to be the target of. Akame: Eliminate. Guts Wiz: While we’ve already covered Guts we’ll go over a short review on who exactly Guts is. Boomstick: Guts was born from the corpse of his mother and was found by a wandering Mercenary Group and adopted by the whore of the group’s leader Gambino however when Guts was only a small child, she would die by a disease leaving Guts to turn to his adoptive father Gambino who would teach him how to be a mercenary in a rather harsh way. Wiz: Despite Guts being an eager student in the art of war, he would contently be abused by Gambino in more ways than just being beaten by him until eventually Gambino tried to murder Guts only for him to be killed by him in self defense forcing Guts to flee and become a lone mercenary until he was found by Griffith and his group the Band of the Hawks. Boomstick: Guts would work for the Band of the Hawks as well as finally feel camaraderie but that all came crashing down when Griffith betrayed the Band of the Hawks and sacrificed them to a horde of demons in order to become a member of the group known as God Hand…as well as raped Guts lover Casca in front of a pinned down Guts who lost both his eye and his arm. Wiz: Guts survived this tragic event and set out with a lifelong mission…find and kill Griffith. Boomstick: Having been trained when he was merely 6 years old in the art of war and having served as a Commander in Band of the Hawks, Guts is an absolute monster in combat being capable of taking on numerous types of demons, hordes of soldiers, even Apostles and not only hold his own but even walk away from the fight victorious. Wiz: Guts in incredibly strong combatant being capable of wielding large swords at a rather young age with almost relative ease and is even capable of swinging them one hand, Guts has also shown being capable of swinging his swords with enough force to break a flail and cleave through enemies wearing armor as well their horse and has even been capable of swinging his sword with his teeth. Boomstick: And while Guts may wield swords that are humongous, he is surprisingly really fast being capable of striking fast enough to leave after images during his battle with Bazuso and later again during his fight with Zodd, was able to dodge a shockwave-based attack from Makara, and was able to react to Rosine charging at him at Supersonic speeds and was even able to react to one of her attacks when she was just a few centimeters away from him! Wiz: But Guts is greatest physical attribute is his sheer durability being able to survive severe and rather incredibly lethal injuries that would’ve killed a normal human being; he has been impaled in the side of his face, survived getting hit by a tree, endured multiple punches from Mozgus, can endure being thrown into multiple buildings, and survived being struck by bolts of lightning that was said be capable of incinerating nigh apostles. Boomstick: But being a Demon Hunter, Guts also has numerous tools and weaponry too help him take on the demons that are unfortunate enough to come after him. Wiz: Guts has a mechanical prosthetic arm to replace the one lost as a result of the eclipse. This new appendage comes with a magnetized grip which allows Guts to better wield his sword as well as comes equipped with a repeater Crossbow that is capable of firing arrows with enough force to pierce the armor of numerous soldiers as well as launch back a Demon and pin him to a wall, has a flame gun, and comes equipped with an Cannon built inside of it that is powerful enough to deal devastating damage to demons and is quite durability being able to defend against an attack from Rosine who was moving at Supersonic Speeds. Boomstick: Gut’s also carries multiple throwing knives and miniature bombs that have shown to be capable destroy Makara’s eye and even damage a demons face to the point of disfiguring it. Wiz: However Guts primary weapon of choice is the Dragonslayer, the Dragonslayer was forged by Godo with the intent to slay a dragon however Guts would eventually wield the blade instead. Weighing in approximately 400 ibs and with a blade of 198 cms, the Dragonslayer is incredible powerful sword and paired with Guts own incredible strength and his magnetized mechanical hand is capable of swinging with incredible power and strength. Boomstick: And as an added bonus the Dragonslayer used to be an ordinary incredible large sword however after bathing in the blood of numerous apostles slain by it and Guts, the Dragonslayer now is capable of harming and injuring astral based being and immortals. Wiz: However if Guts needs to take things a step further, he can don…the Berserker Armor. Boomstick: While this may look like a totally badass armor with just as badass name, the Berserker armor offers Guts a lot of enhancements’ to his already insane combat prowess. Wiz: When activated, the Berserker armor it surpasses the wearers perception of fear and pain allowing Guts to transcend the limitations of the human body granting the wearers incredible strength, endurance, speed, and tenacity and the Berserker armor is even capable of repairing itself if it should be pierced. Boomstick: Also if Guts is severely injured such as his arm is broken or something, the Berserker Armor will pierce Guts body and reinforce the injured body part allowing Guts to continue fighting even if his bones are severely broken and as a sweet added bonus it gives Guts Night Vision allowing him to so while his opponents can’t see him, he can see them just perfectly. Wiz: With all of this Guts has performed some pretty impressive feats; He has slaughtered 100 men by himself in a single night, is capable of smashing through multiple reinforced stone pillars, broke through Grunbelds shield which was capable of repelling shots fired from canons, was capable of taking on Nosferatu Zodd and surviving against him on two occasions, and cleaved the Snake Baron in half who was a rather large apostle. Boomstick: Guts is without a doubt one of the most badass characters in fiction however despite this, he has his flaws while Guts can take a lot of punishment and push on without a problem it’s something that depending on the opponent can be taken advantage of and is honestly a major flaw as Guts will do anything to win even if it means letting himself take a lethal hit to get an advantage. Wiz: The Berserker Armor does not heal Guts but instead hold him together and while it is capable of repairing itself should it be pierced it does not repair any damage that Guts sustains as a result of the piercing, long-term use of the Berserker will eventually cause to lose control of himself and can eventually induce a state of insanity dubbed the “Berserker Rage” this draws out Guts negative emotions and causes him to lose all differentiation between friend and foe. Boomstick: It also allows Guts inner beast, the Beast of Dakrness’ to be able to take control and depending on the situation can make Guts an undeniably unstoppable killing machine. Wiz: Despite all of this, Guts is one lethal opponent in his own right. Boomstick: If you’re unlucky enough to run into this Black sword wielding Demon Slayer, you better run for your life. Guts: Even if you force back what was lost, it still won't be the way it was. Pre Death Battle DEATH BATTLE!!! AkameVSGutsFight.jpg|RoaringRexe Render - Akame VS Guts.gif|Commander Ghost Part 2: Demon's Unleashed Results Who are you rooting for? Akame Guts Who do you think will win? Akame Guts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years